1. Field
Embodiments relate to a line structure and a flat panel display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP) or an organic light emitting display (OLED) is manufactured through a semiconductor device manufacturing process. In the semiconductor device manufacturing process, lines connecting thin film transistors, capacitors and circuits are formed as patterns having fine width and interval, and the patterns are arranged into a multi-layered structure with an interlayer insulation layer interposed therebetween.
The patterns are arranged at a fine interval, and the thickness of the interlayer insulation layer is also thin. Hence, in a case where a defect such as a particle or contamination occurs in a photolithography process of forming patterns, adjacent lines or lines intersecting each other with the interlayer insulation layer interposed therebetween may be short circuited with each other.
A failure of a line, caused by the short circuit, may be detected through a test in an inspecting process that is a final step of the manufacturing process, and the detected failure is removed through a repair process, thereby reducing manufacturing cost.